Non-rising stem gate valves, butterfly valves, ball valves and similar types of valves may be operated by a number of different processes, including manual and electronic actuation. For example, non-rising stem gate valves provide a means to isolate and to stop flow in a piping system by rotating an internal threaded stem that moves the gate into proper alignment, i.e. to an open or closed position. Likewise, a butterfly valve rotates an internal disk that allows or prevents the flow of water through the valve. However, it can be difficult to determine whether a non-rising stem gate valve, a butterfly valve or similarly constructed valves are open or closed simply by viewing it from the outside.